


Here in Hell with you

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M, 第十二區貢品!民豪, 設計師!紐特
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>謝謝讀到這裡的你，這個故事有實體書，如果想帶本子回家請這邊走：<br/>http://goo.gl/forms/tkqoliffNB　</p><p>感想/建議長期募集中（想砸雞蛋也請這邊走）：http://goo.gl/forms/aqs68fLJSW</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. 距離遊戲開始倒數7天

_紐特從來沒想過，這種事會發生在自己身上。_

_他踏進淋浴間，在操控板上按下慣用的選項，低下頭閉上雙眼。蓮蓬頭的溫暖水柱兜頭淋下，一路滲透他的髮絲，沿著眼角滑落，一瞬間整張臉就爬滿水痕。_

_就像淋一場雨，不過是熱的。民豪這麼說。_

_紐特環抱住自己，試著想像走進一場溫暖的雨。熱水包裹住他，從頭到腳，像一個融化中的柔軟擁抱。從送風口湧出的氣流嘎然而止，他裸身走出浴室，逕直走到衣櫃前。感應門自動滑開，露出內容相當懸殊的衣櫃兩側：大部分的衣物掛在右邊，隔了一大段距離後，最左邊靠著櫃壁的位置掛著一件襯衫。他拿起衣架，褪下防塵套，解開最上面的兩顆扣子將襯衫從衣架上滑下，將臉埋在布料裡深吸一口氣。_

_乾洗劑刺鼻的人工芳香充滿他的鼻腔，一點也不像民豪的氣味。民豪聞起來絲毫不像都城裡的東西，紐特只能推測他身上的味道來自一切自己無緣得見的事物，像是煤灰，像是樹林與山岳。_

_紐特第一次在螢幕上看見民豪，十二區被抽中的男孩身上就穿著這件襯衫，褪到幾乎泛白的淡藍色，袖子捲起到手肘處。站在抽籤日的舞台上，被抽中的女孩在他身邊掩面哭泣，民豪死死盯著遠處，與其說面無表情，不如說有種隱忍極深的憤怒。沒有一台攝影機對上他的視線。_

_他一顆顆解開餘下的鈕扣，抬起手臂滑進衣袖。行政區常見的配給粗棉布不敵低劣水質的摧殘，在經年累月的頻繁洗滌之下變得薄而柔軟。他和民豪的身高相仿，但對方的尺碼整整比他大上兩號。肩線多出一大截，袖子也太長了，他只剩一小截指尖還露在嚴重磨損的袖口外。紐特慢慢扣上鈕扣，有幾顆的縫線已經搖搖欲墜，他的動作格外小心。_

_紐特向來不覺得，這種事會發生在他身上。_

_就像他從來不曾想過，有一天自己會與一個貢品墜入情網。_

 

**距離遊戲開始倒數7天**

 

他聽見門外傳來嬉鬧聲，於是瞄一眼牆上的鐘，比他預料中久了一些。

 

「哎唷我的老天爺啊，」桑雅一激動就會尖上八度的笑聲隔著門板傳來，「我這輩子真沒見過這麼多毛－－怎麼，他們在行政區都不除草的嗎？」

 

「還有指甲縫裡卡的煤灰啊，」哈莉葉接腔，「不知花了我多少功夫，天哪我差點以為得去洗衣房借點漂白水－－」

 

她們一起縱聲大笑，紐特感覺一股強烈的嫌惡感在胃裡翻攪。他相信她們並不知道自己取笑行政區的原因，她們這麼做，只因為其他都城居民都這麼做。

 

敲門聲響起，然後哈莉葉毛茸茸的腦袋探了進來。在紐特不知道的時候，她把整頭鬈髮染成粉藍、鵝黃與嫩綠混雜的組合。「那男孩準備好了，紐特。」

 

「他有名字的，哈莉葉。」他不輕不重的糾正道，摘下眼鏡，從工作桌前起身。 _就跟我們一樣。_ 這句話他沒說出口，他的女孩們不會去告發他，但誰知道隔著牆有什麼人在聽呢？

 

他抬手輕扣門板，然後推開門。第十二區的男性貢品幾乎是立刻轉過身來。就算才剛經歷一長串令人匪夷所思又非常不舒適的過程，渾身不著片縷地站在全然陌生的環境裡，少年的眼神依然清澈而警醒，他的站姿告訴紐特：不管他打算做什麼，放馬過來。

 

「你好，民豪。」他在少年面前站定，與對方保持比一條手臂再多一些的距離。「我叫紐特，是負責十二區的設計師。」他繞著少年緩緩踱步，在腦中儲存眼睛掃過的每一處細節。他的貢品有著每個設計師夢寐以求的條件，紐特在腦袋裡刪除一些選項，把焦點放在對方的寬肩窄腰和有力修長的雙腿，噢對了，還有那雙手臂。他的素描簿裡有幾幅草圖，能讓全施惠國的女性觀眾為了二頭肌與前臂的線條瘋狂。

 

「你看起來像個菜鳥（greenie），」民豪出聲。紐特詫異地抬頭，正好與對方四目相交。民豪的眼睛裡毫無畏懼之色，或是赤身裸體被盯著瞧的尷尬。最令紐特驚訝的是，他在那雙純黑色眼珠裡捕捉到一抹譏俏－－通常只會在第一區或第二區貢品身上看到的特質。「這就是為什麼他們把第十二區給你？」

 

紐特沒聽過那個詞，但從語氣判斷，十之八九不是稱讚他年輕優秀。「我自己要求第十二區。」他安靜地說。沒錯，第十二區既小、又窮，從沒出現過讓人眼睛為之一亮的參賽者，唯一還在世的勝利者又是個廣為人知的酒鬼。但紐特做足功課，在他眼中，煤塊絕不僅僅是上不了檯面的暗色燃料。他的觀察告一段落，紐特抬起下巴示意對方。「你何不穿上袍子，我們坐下聊聊？」

 

他們在餐桌前落座。紐特按下桌旁的按鈕，乳白色的平滑桌面隨即下降，再次升起時上面出現了他們的午餐：淋上濃厚醬汁的烤牛肉，晶瑩透亮的米飯，用數種蔬菜及大骨熬煮而成的甘甜高湯，青翠欲滴、下鍋前才自溫室摘取的蔬菜，甜點是盛在高腳玻璃杯裡的檸檬冰沙。

 

民豪的反應跟他見過的所有貢品一模一樣：盯著眼前的食物看，好像它們是自己的幻想。  
罪惡感再次攥緊他的胃，紐特很清楚，在幾乎所有物資都必須仰賴配給的行政區裡，這一桌在都城只能算家常菜的午餐有多麼遙不可及。

 

「我認識的一些傢伙會為了這頓飯殺人。」民豪的聲音很低，比較像自言自語而不是在對他說話。紐特不知該說什麼。「不過話說回來，總得先把我們餵飽，餓著肚子可沒力氣砍人給觀眾看，對吧？」

 

紐特盯著對方。這是個玩笑嗎？

 

「不好笑？我以為這是你們一年一度的大派對。」

 

不包括我。我從不覺得把無辜的孩子送進競技場，逼他們相互殘殺致死是什麼值得舉國歡騰的事。

 

紐特假裝沒有被冒犯，慢條斯理地切開他的牛肉。「那麼，你想當派對上的搖滾巨星嗎？」

 

「唔？」民豪從盤子裡抬起臉，滿嘴食物。

 

「我們來談談你晚上要穿什麼。」

 

紐特快步走向貢品乘坐的馬車。距離越近他的步伐越急促，後來乾脆小跑起來。他迅速瞥了一眼牆上的螢幕，第九區的馬車剛剛出場，他還有整整五分鐘。

 

他三兩步跳上馬車旁的矮梯，民豪被他突如其來的現身嚇了一跳。「嗚喔喔喔喔喔！」少年握住他伸出的手，硬是不讓紐特手中的小噴瓶靠近他。「那是啥？」

 

紐特盡量在提高聲量的情況下維持稀鬆平常的語氣：「我要點燃你的披風。」

 

民豪看著他：「......你不可能是認真的。」

 

紐特咬住嘴唇，極力抑止懸在嘴邊的笑。「放輕鬆點，搖滾巨星，這只是人造火，不會烤焦你的。」民豪盯著他的表情就像看著一頭突然竄出來的變種動物。「聽著，你到底要不要讓我做我的工作？還是你寧可讓整個施惠國在外面等著看笑話？」

 

民豪咬牙。紐特可以從他繃緊的下顎線條看出少年正用上每一分意志力抗拒把瓶子一掌拍翻的念頭。「做你該做的。」他終於說。紐特按下噴嘴，淡淡的化學藥劑氣味瀰漫開來，水霧狀的噴劑落在布料上，慢慢形成明滅不定的柔軟光層，然後逐漸茁壯、燃亮，等蔓延到披風末端，已然形成一片讓人望之生畏的滾滾火焰。

 

民豪稍稍側過頭，面無表情地打量燒起來的披風，紐特看不出他是快吐了，又或者是被嚇得動彈不得。紐特稍稍退開，最後一次從頭打量他的作品：民豪的上半身是光亮的無袖黑色盔甲，盡情展現他健壯的二頭肌及前臂，桑雅依他的指示在上面畫了紋身，精細繁複的圖案在火光的籠罩下隱隱發光。他憑著印象，模仿古代戰士臉上的圖騰幫少年畫了簡單但搶眼的妝。

 

最好的情況下，他可以獨佔所有的鏡頭一分鐘。至少一分鐘。

 

紐特再次揮動噴瓶，民豪驚訝地看著一陣細密水霧落在他的護腕上，接著燃起火光。

 

「幸好有用。」紐特說。

 

民豪瞪他。「你這話什麼意思？」

 

這次紐特沒能即時捺平捲起的嘴角：「不要笑。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「進場的時候不要笑。」紐特重複，直到民豪完全集中注意力聽他說話，他才往下講，「一進場的時候最重要，你給觀眾的第一印象就是他們對你在這場遊戲裡的印象。對觀眾舉起手，但不要揮動。在觀眾席上隨便找個人盯著，如果有人看你，就看他們，絕對不要閃躲。記住，他們的注視只會使你更強大。」

 

民豪看著他，像是不知該拿他怎麼辦。負責帶領馬車的工作人員朝他們跑來，紐特跳下車，在快步沿著作業通道趕往遊行終點前，他忍不住回頭再看一眼。

 

熊熊燃燒的披風照亮光線昏暗的後台，民豪獨自面對眼前通往整個施惠國的門，側臉沉靜而堅毅，毫不畏懼。

 

紐特轉身跑開，那個表情卻不知怎地刻在他腦海裡。

 

 

_ 很多毀天滅地的力量，一開始都極端不起眼。要摧毀牢不可破的城池，只需要一粒小小的種子落在無人知曉的裂縫裡。 _

_ 紐特旋開瓶蓋，倒了三指寬的液體在玻璃杯裡，晃了晃，仰頭吞下一口。辛辣又甜膩的味道在口腔裡爆開，沿著食道一路熱辣辣地往下灼燒。他嗆咳，喉嚨如火炙般疼痛，眼淚滾落眼角，他硬是再逼自己嚥下一口。 _

_ 不僅微小，而且毫無徵兆。 _

 

 

「你看到了嗎？！」民豪衝著他大叫。他們之間隔著至少三群由貢品及各自的設計團隊組成的小團體，紐特可以感覺到從四面八方射來的尖銳視線，他把這當成無聲的讚美，多了會形成殺傷力的那種，邊加快腳步。「他們愛死我了！」

 

十二區的馬車一出現在鏡頭裡，紐特就知道他辦到了。滾滾火焰在夜色裡翻飛，身著墨色盔甲的少年宛如闖入人間掠奪靈魂的地獄戰士，黑暗的魅力如同火舌般席捲觀眾席，讓人明明知道他的目的，卻仍然在原地動彈不得。攝影機一台接著一台鎖定民豪，每一面螢幕都在熊熊燃燒，整整九十秒。

 

民豪的純黑色瞳仁裡燃著熾亮的光彩，紐特光是看著就覺得肌膚一陣灼痛。他假裝專心熄滅衣物上的火苗，刻意不對上對方的視線，卻被民豪一把扣住肩膀，金髮的設計師睜大眼，還來不及掙脫就被拉進一個擁抱。「謝謝。」民豪說。人造火明明沒有熱度，環抱他的手臂卻暖得不可思議。

  
  


那股溫暖滲進他的肌膚，往身體深處鑽去。一部分的他想親近這個擁抱，另一部分只想掙脫逃開，現在，馬上。

 

「你不該這麼說。」紐特聽見自己開口，聲音有如冰錐。民豪靠著他的身體一僵。「我正在送你去死。」

 

 

紐特遣走了興高采烈的女孩們。今晚是遊戲的開幕夜，大街上有數不清的派對等著她們。他的助手會在保密協議的邊緣遊走，大嚼第一手八卦，包括民豪如何從她們眼中的低賤野人搖身一變，成為都城眼下最熾手可熱的性感巨星。她們會不厭其煩地再三重複，確保每個細節出現在明天的小報裡。

 

腳步聲在他身後響起，紐特重重閉上眼睛。他不喜歡把事情搞砸的感覺，一點也不，但牛奶打翻了就是打翻了。

 

「嘿，」民豪說，以都城最新的焦點人物而言，他聽起來不必要的小心翼翼。「我 …… 」

 

「我知道。」紐特打斷他，掀開一旁的化妝箱翻出棉片和卸妝液。「過來坐著。」民豪依言在他身邊的矮凳坐下，他將吸飽卸妝液的棉片敷上少年的眼皮，接著拿起另外一片，由內而外拭去少年臉上的妝。

 

「你為什麼生我的氣？」

 

紐特的心臟在胸腔裡絆了一下，民豪像個孩童，只因一時興起便打亂穩定擺動的節拍器。

 

所幸他的手依然穩定。「你為什麼在乎？」他將染上殘妝的棉片扔進垃圾桶，四指併攏按住蓋在民豪眼皮上的棉片，稍微用了點力道擦掉眼妝。

民豪聳肩：「也許是你剛才幫了我大忙？觀眾喜歡我，他們之中或許會有不錯的資助人。」

紐特不想否認，否認只會正中對方下懷。「聽著，我很抱歉，好嗎？我不該那樣說的。」

 

「那就告訴我，我做了什麼讓你不高興。」民豪直視他。沒了裝飾，那雙眼睛看起來更加明亮。

 

「你真的想知道？」

 

「我真的想知道。」

 

為什麼不？有個蠻不在乎的聲音在他腦袋裡低語。他只剩下不到七天好活。就算不論這點，他能找誰說？

 

紐特啪一聲蓋上化妝箱的蓋子，示意民豪起身。「跟我來。」

  
  


 

紐特沒有選擇電梯，他不想留下刷卡紀錄。他推開維修管道的門，隱隱帶著灰塵及霉味的陰涼空氣迎面拂來，民豪一語不發地跟在他身後，好像不覺得一個設計師知道只有去聲人會走的通道有什麼奇怪。他們在沉默之中爬上兩層樓，攀上一截生鏽的鐵梯，紐特試著推了一下頂端的人孔蓋。

 

都城的燈火在他們腳底下閃爍，遙遠的某條街道傳來人群的喧嘩。他聽見民豪的工作短靴踩上混凝土地面的沉悶聲響，然後是低低一聲「哇噢」。

 

紐特頭也不回地往前走，直到他們抵達天台的中心區域，樹林在這裡形成一個隱約的圓。夜風沁涼而颯爽，吹亂他的瀏海，樹梢上的風鈴此起彼落地發出清脆聲響，紐特抬手撥過所有碰得到的風鈴，讓它們響得更久，好掩過他們的談話。

 

「我知道，」他開口，「在你們眼中，都城的居民就是一群怪物。沒錯，在我眼中，他們確實如此。」他深吸一口氣，接下來要說的話連他自己都覺得偽善。「但還是有例外。也許你不相信，但不是每個都城人都享受遊戲。」

 

民豪的回應簡單明瞭。「像是你。」

 

紐特深吸一口氣，然後轉身面對他的貢品。「對。」他感覺前所未有的不踏實，腳下的地面隨時可能打開，直通永不見天日的牢房。如果有人在民豪身上放了竊聽裝置，如果此刻他們看不見的角落裡藏了甲蟲哨 ……

 

「好吧，」民豪聳肩，然後──紐特忍不住軒起雙眉──露出放鬆的笑臉。「我一看到你，就覺得你跟電視上那些傢伙不一樣。我原本以為設計師不是把自己弄得很奇怪，就是六十歲硬要裝成十六歲，把貢品當成玩偶 …… 說實在的，」民豪輕笑，彷彿他即將告訴紐特某個只限於他們之間的笑話。「看到你的時候，我鬆了好大一口氣。你看起來 …… 」民豪的手往他身上比劃，「我不知道，蠻正常的？」

 

紐特先是聽見笑聲，才意識到自己笑出了聲。他低頭掃了一眼合身的針織衫跟長褲，清一色黑，細細的銀色頸鍊在他的鎖骨間發亮。「我不喜歡太花俏的東西。」

 

「這很好，因為你已經很漂亮了。」

 

紐特的笑意凝固在唇角，「你說什麼？」

就算天臺的照明只有微弱的月光以及別棟高樓透出的燈光，他還是看出民豪臉上浮現的尷尬。「我不知道你們在都城怎麼講，要是在十二區這樣說一個男孩，肯定會鬧上維安人員那裡。但是 …… 」紐特聽見民豪深吸一口氣，「好吧，我說了，你很漂亮。」

 

紐特想了想，往前跨了兩步。他的意圖很明顯，也不給民豪閃躲的時間，而民豪確實也沒有閃躲。他們的唇貼在一起，只是貼在一起。民豪的嘴唇溫暖乾燥，有點輕微的脫皮，紐特聞到汗水與卸妝液的味道，他往後退開。

 

「這是怎樣？」

 

紐特無法克制聲音裡漫出的笑意。「你可以把它看作一個回禮，謝謝你的稱讚。」

 

「你們在都城都這樣道謝的嗎？」

 

「只有對方吸引我的時候才會。」

 

 


	2. 距離遊戲開始倒數6天

 

 

「拉遠。」民豪沉聲說道。落地窗看出去的景象立刻從對街的大樓瞬間移動到數個街區外，奇裝異服的都城人群三三兩兩走在街上，有個上半身爬滿螢光色圖騰的傢伙伸手攬住身旁女伴的腰，而那名女孩的前臂與雙手－－民豪忍不住用力眨了眨眼，好確認他真的沒看錯－－覆蓋著金屬色的鱗片，還長了足以被稱為爪子的尖銳指甲，染成鮮艷的血紅色。

 

一陣雞皮疙瘩爬上他的後頸。誰會覺得那樣吸引人啊？

  
  


「拉遠。」他再次說。窗外的景色定格在某條交通繁忙的高速道路上，黃昏的暮色裡湧動著無數光點，太陽已經落下，一彎黯淡的新月懸在朦朧的天際線邊緣。

 

只有精神失常或是別無選擇的人才會在沒有月光的夜晚穿過鐵絲網。近乎全黑的森林裡，他能倚賴的只剩下獵人的直覺。他曾爬上一棵夠高的樹，身旁只有夜風拂過枝椏的沙沙聲與昆蟲的低鳴，直到天際滲出微光，宣告抽籤日的來臨。

 

那時候弓箭還在他的手裡，湯瑪士那個遜客雖然沒膽跟他進森林，至少會在去廣場集合前跟他碰面，帶來麵包店的麵包祝他好運。

  
而現在他孤身一人，身旁的人只關心他在斷氣前能殺死幾個對手。

  
落地窗不再回應拉遠的指示。民豪猜想這就是它的極限了。

  
  
  
一名去聲人女孩來敲他的門，往飯廳的方向做了個邀請的手勢，於是民豪明白是晚餐時間了。他看著女孩的背影，心想她看起來與他差不多年紀，到底是什麼罪行讓她失去舌頭？

  
他抵達餐廳的時候，其他人已經在餐桌上閒聊。民豪特意挑了紐特斜對面的位置，他拉開椅子時，他的設計師從談話中朝他投來一瞥，拿起玻璃杯抿一口餐前酒，像是什麼都沒發生過。

  
他永遠也搞不懂這些該死的都城人。

  
晚餐一道一道接著上：脆嫩的沙拉，紅色羹湯裡浮著入口即化的蔬菜丁，填滿餡料的烤全雞切開來流出香氣四溢的醬汁，澆在綿軟細密的薯泥上。

  
「民豪，親愛的？」

  
他抬起眼，嘴裡咬著這輩子第一次獨享的雞腿。

  
「大家都在問，是什麼讓你自願取代你的小弟？」他的伴護人搧了搧厚重的假睫毛，「先說好，我個人完全肯定你的選擇，畢竟，看看你.....」她往他的方向一揮手，語氣中滿載驚嘆，好像他是一條懂得用後腿直立走路的狗。「一個英挺帥氣的自願者！我真不敢想像，要是換成你弟弟，一個啞巴？光是訪問就怎麼辦哪？」

  
有什麼卡住了他的大腦。整整過了三秒民豪才確定對方說了甚麼。他用盡全力將指甲掐入掌心，才能阻止自己掀翻桌子再撕爛她那張腥臭的都城嘴。

  
「你說的對，克勞蒂亞。」紐特的聲音響起，語氣淡漠清冷，像一陣氣溫過低的風掃過餐桌。「我們都該感謝民豪，他讓十二區得到有史以來最吸引人的供品，他自己得到為家鄉爭光的機會，他的弟弟則保住一條小命。多麼了不起啊。」他一手托起酒杯，姿態優雅從容。「我提議敬他一杯。」

  
  
  


等他回過神來，民豪發現自己站在天台上。迎面吹來的風乾淨地令他震驚。有一瞬間他想起十二區，但身後飄來的一絲陌生氣味驅散了他的錯覺。

  
  
紐特倚著樹，一身黑衣融入夜色裡，指間挾著明滅閃爍的一點紅光，散逸的縷縷煙霧掩住他的表情。民豪三兩步向前，一把揪住對方衣領將他摔在高度及腰的圍牆上。「我要把你從這裡扔下去。」他從齒縫間迸出字句。

  
「請便。」對方的聲線平靜，連一聲吃痛的喘息也無。「這棟建築的四周架了力場，會把任何往下掉的東西彈回來。」

  
  
像在證明他所言屬實，從圍牆外彈來一抹紅光落在地上，是方才自他指間墜樓的菸。民豪發出一聲冷哼，「你幹嘛上來？」他側過身，由方才的粗暴舉動滋生的一絲罪惡感悄然湧現心頭。

  
「我們一致同意該給你一點時間冷靜，但顯然你還沒想明白。」

  
「你指的是那個賤貨當著我的面、」

  
「克勞蒂亞問了對的問題。你自願犧牲自己取代弟弟，觀眾會想知道－－」

  
「哈，所以你也同意她那種說話方式？」

  
紐特咬住嘴唇。民豪感覺胸中湧起新一輪的怒氣，這次是針對他自己。 _我真是瞎卡的蠢透了，_ 他想， _居然會相信這傢伙說的，他跟那些人不一樣。_

  
都城人都是表裡不一的混蛋。

  
「你說的對，」紐特開口。「克勞蒂亞的說詞確實傷人，但請相信我，她沒有惡意。」

  
民豪冷哼一聲。「你說得倒是好聽。」

  
「不管你相不相信，我們都在盡全力幫你。你的導師，克勞蒂亞，還有我，如果我們全都盡力－－也許，只是也許，你可以活著回來。」

  
民豪咬緊牙關，強迫腦袋開始運作。他今天在訓練課程裡第一次見到所有的貢品，其中超過一半的人比他瘦弱。午餐時，幾個專業貢品邀他一起用餐。

  
他想起昨晚響徹廣場的歡呼聲，也許，他們之中真的會有他的贊助人.....「你真的這麼想？」

  
「就像我剛才說的，如果我們全都盡力，也許。」

  
「很好。（Good.）」他簡短地應道，往旁邊靠了兩步，讓夜風冷卻他的思緒。

 

如果真的有觀眾注意到我，紐特功不可沒。他強迫自己記住這點。

  
「就是那個不讓你上台的男孩？」

  
「.....什麼？」

  
「在你喊出自願成為貢品之後，有個男孩......」紐特猶豫半晌，像在斟酌用詞。「......擋住你。」

  
民豪想佯裝冷淡，真正說出口的聲音卻蘊藏太多感情。「......對。」

  
「他叫什麼名字？」

  
民豪轉頭，正好對上紐特朝他投來的視線。他花了一秒確認，那雙眼睛裡浮現的悲憫不是他想像出來的。「........他叫赫敏。」

 

紐特點點頭別過臉，民豪注意到他抿起嘴，垂落身側的右手緊握成拳。「你呢？有兄弟姊妹嗎？」話一出口，連民豪自己都覺得驚訝，他居然會對都城人感到好奇。

  
「有個哥哥。」

  
「噢。你們感情好嗎？」

  
紐特的回應是幾聲乾笑，民勞捕捉到那雙幽深眼眸中一閃而逝的遺憾。

  
「我猜你大概不願意取代他參加遊戲吧。」

  
他得到一串輕快而愉悅的笑聲。民豪感覺一陣輕微的麻癢掠過胸口，像被羽毛輕輕搔弄。紐特看著他，深色眼瞳裡漾開似笑非笑的漣漪。

  
第一次，他想靠近一點細看都城出產的事物，而不是舉起拳頭將之砸爛。

  
他伸出手，紐特垂下眼但沒有閃躲，任由他的拇指慢慢拂過眉毛，沿著眼窩邊緣往下，在顴骨上流連。紐特傾頭，臉頰偎著他的掌心，閉合的纖長睫毛在拇指蹭過眼角時顫了兩下，讓他想到振動的蝶翼。「我不知道為什麼要這麼做。」民豪說，聲音比他以為的低啞。紐特沒有說話，只是微微張嘴。

  
他湊上前，紐特的嘴唇輕輕蹭過他的，探出舌尖舔過他的唇弓，動作輕巧，彷彿他的嘴唇是那種叫冰淇淋的都城甜食，接著輕柔地吸吮他的下唇。民豪張嘴，他們的舌尖抵上彼此，一陣刺痛劃過他的後頸，寒毛全數站了起來。他試探性地往口腔深處推，紐特發出細不可聞的低鳴，勾住他的舌尖，緩慢、甚至可說是慵懶地磨蹭他的舌葉，菸草的淡淡苦味在民豪舌上擴散開來。他出奇不意地用力吸了一下對方的舌尖，紐特在他嘴裡發出半是驚喘半是呻吟的悶哼，身體往前弓起，民豪及時攬住他的腰才沒有讓他跌坐在地。紐特被困在他懷裡，手胡亂抓住他的上臂。他們緊貼彼此的身體，皮膚底下有火舌竄燒，心跳擂動如鼓，紐特聞起來無助、緊繃、充滿渴望，裸露的頸項沁出一層薄汗，在昏暗光線下泛著曖昧的光。民豪俯下頭，鼻尖沿著蒼白的頸側輕蹭，伸出舌頭舔過搏動的頸動脈。紐特倒吸一口氣，在他懷裡抖得宛如遭到電擊。他低笑，將牙齒輕輕陷進方才舔過的位置。紐特張嘴，尚未成形的尖叫破碎在喉嚨裡，雙手無力地推搡他的肩頭：「民、民豪......」

  
那種聲音讓慾望子彈一般地貫穿他，民豪低吼，耳中血流轟鳴。

 

「停下來。(Stop.)」

  
紐特的聲音很小，帶著哭腔，卻像一桶冰水兜頭淋下他沸騰的思緒，炸開滿腦子刺耳的尖銳嘶聲。

  


「......停下來。」

 

 

 


	3. 距離遊戲開始倒數5天

 

「你是一個由界線組成的人，紐特。」艾爾比說。

 他們捲在一團糟的旅館床單裡，懶洋洋而滿足的感受沖刷過身體。艾爾比坐起身，紐特聽見他在床頭矮櫃的抽屜裡翻找，然後打火機嗤的一響。紐特還記得他翻身面向艾爾比，自對方口中溢出的煙霧短暫地遮蔽了視線，使他看不清對方的表情。「為什麼這麼說？」

「你設下各種界線，針對別人的，針對你自己的。」艾爾比垂下眼，紐特強迫自己與他對視。「不管別人如何努力嘗試，除非你願意，否則沒有人能真正跨過那些線。」

紐特的嘴角捲成被逗樂的弧度。「有趣的觀察。」他說，抽出艾爾比指間的煙湊到唇邊。男人由著他，就跟其他事一樣。

「以我來說，你容許我牽你的手、吻你、碰觸你，上你－－」」艾爾比雙眼瞇起，語氣淡然，像在敘述一件與自己無關的事。「但我知道這不是你最後的界線。」

「所以？」他挑眉，故意衝著對方的臉呼出一口菸，「你想知道最後的界線在哪裡？」

艾爾比只是看著他，沒有伸手揮開、或者別開臉迴避那團菸。紐特不得不再吸一口好避開眼神接觸。他一直都知道艾爾比懂他，只是沒想過連這點都被當面指出來。

「你知道我在說什麼，紐特。」艾爾比說，聲音低啞柔和，像無形的手來回輕撫他拱起的肩。「沒有人過得去，除非你允許。」

  
嘎啦嘎啦嘎啦，縫紉機發出流利而規律的聲響，在兩片衣料間形成一道無瑕的縫線。飛快、精準、一氣呵成，秘訣是對準，然後一鼓作氣衝過去。他抽出衣料，迅速檢查成果，然後接著進行下一條。

有心事的時候，他的縫紉機踩得分外流暢。

艾爾比當著他的面指出那些界線，但至於最後的界線後有些什麼，被越過後又會發生什麼事，就連紐特自己也沒有答案。他像是獨自一人待在房間裡，聽著門外的腳步聲來來去去，但敲門聲始終沒有響起。時間一久，他想也許沒人發現這裡有扇門。

然後民豪出現在他面前。來自十二區的男孩身上有種奇怪的吸引力，讓紐特不自覺地一步一步靠近他，無視自己設下的那些界線。在天台上，紐特清楚地意識到有東西碎了一地，暴露出他毫無防備的內裡。他已經在房間內待了太久太久，以至於門突然被砸穿的時候，他完全不知所措。

他記得民豪粗重的喘息噴在他耳際，一點一點抬離他的身體，彷彿用盡全部的意志力抵抗某種不可違抗的力量。紐特以為鐵定會挨上一拳，但民豪只是發出挫敗的低吼，踏著重重的腳步離去。

現在他知道最後的界線是什麼了。得了吧，他的理智勸道，他不過是個貢品，幾天之內就會喪命。現在回頭，你還可以全身而退。

但他同時察覺那股吸引力。平日埋藏在靈魂深處，古老到被遺忘，但一旦現身就不容忽視。他一條接一條車著縫線，極力抗拒那股往下拉扯的力量。

告訴我你一點都不好奇，那個聲音在他耳邊低語。

告訴我，你一點都不想知道跨過那條線之後會發生什麼事。

 

 

 


	4. 距離遊戲開始倒數4天

 

 

民豪站在他面前。明明是伸手可及的距離，他的臉孔在紐特眼中卻是一片模糊。紐特開口，聲音卻在喉嚨裡憑空蒸發。驚慌如洪水般吞沒了他：玻璃帷幕馬上就會升上來，而他還沒有告訴民豪......

 

他的眼皮驀然彈開。紐特揉揉痠麻的肩膀，猜想自己大約在檯桌前睡了幾個小時。他拖著蹣跚的腳步起身回房，放了一缸添加精油的熱水，有一口沒一口地啜飲摻了蜂蜜的熱牛奶。

 

從他自民豪身邊逃開算起，已經過了將近四十八小時。

 

紐特一直在浴缸裡待到水接近全冷才慢吞吞地起身。他才剛把針織衫套上頭，遠處就炸開轟然巨響，有人重重甩上公寓大門，踏著沉重而急促的腳步踩過起居室地板，怒氣沖沖，跨出的每一步都恨不得踩碎什麼。貢品今天的行程突然跳出他的腦海。紐特匆匆拉下衣襬打開門還是慢了一步，民豪消失在緊閉的房門後。紐特快步走到門前，抬起的手還懸在半空，房內就響起易碎品粉身碎骨的尖銳聲響。

 

一陣冰冷的顫慄由下往上貫穿他的脊柱。「民豪！」紐特大喊，「發生什麼－－」

 

「滾開！」民豪大吼，某樣東西緊接著砸碎在門板上，那聲音只可能是瓷器或玻璃，紐特渾身的血液瞬間凝結成冰。「民豪！」他尖叫，雙手重重拍上門板，不用看到滿地俯拾即是的尖銳碎片就知道會發生什麼事。「不要－－」

 

有東西受了恐懼的滋養在氣管裡膨脹，一點一點堵住流入的氧氣，他的視野邊緣開始浮現晃動的光點。

 

高跟鞋扣擊地板的清脆聲響由遠而近。「怎麼回事？民豪？」克勞蒂亞尖聲質問，濃烈的香水味鋪天蓋地。紐特再次試著呼吸，然後陷入無底的黑暗裡。

 

不像十二區時有時無的電力，都城的燈火永不熄滅。他的房間煥然一新，檯燈跟床單都像他抵達當天一樣，他吃晚餐的時候有人清理了他造成的一地狼藉。

 

敲門聲很輕，民豪一度以為是自己的錯覺，直到幾秒後再次響起。他拉開門，看見紐特站在那裡，一頭凌亂的金髮猶帶濕氣，隱隱散發沐浴精的淡香，顯然剛踏出浴室不久，整個人溫暖而......「你想幹嘛？」他衝口而出。

 

紐特張嘴，慢了半拍才發出聲音，聲線令人惱火地平靜。「我有事要說，可以進去嗎？」

 

我跟你沒什麼好說的，民豪想道，但他的身體自動側向一旁。

 

「你的手怎麼回事？」紐特踏進房內，視線落在他纏著繃帶的指關節上。他倚牆而立，似乎無意坐下，民豪把這視為對方無意久待的徵兆。很好，速戰速決吧。「我打破了一些東西。」他簡單地說。

 

「為什麼？」

 

民豪幾乎笑出聲來。「干你什麼事？」

 

紐特抬起眼，深色眼眸泛著濕潤的光，某些情緒一閃而逝。「......我很抱歉。」

 

民豪嗤笑。「你到底想做什麼？」

 

紐特抿唇，像在隱忍什麼，卻執拗地不願移開眼神，深色眼眸益發水氣氤氳。民豪彷彿聞到了靜電的氣味，就是午後雷陣雨滂沱降下之前，空氣中瀰漫的那種緊繃氛圍，等待一聲雷響將之擊潰。

 

他不確定紐特有沒有移動，他只知道他往前跨了一步，接著紐特突然就在他懷裡了。他們的嘴唇撞在一起，爭先恐後地把舌頭捅進對方嘴裡。

 

呼吸的重要性在此時顯得微不足道。

 

他們腳步踉蹌地摔進床裡，紐特整個人壓上來吻他，舌頭舔進他嘴裡的動作帶著某種決絕，像是轉身背對在乎的一切來到他面前。民豪的手潛進寬鬆柔軟的針織衫底下，在溫暖光滑的背部肌理上游走，找到脊椎骨的凹陷處，手指沿著那道深邃的線條來回摸索，紐特唔了一聲仰起頭，他趁機咬上光滑細緻的頸項，精巧的鎖骨，將寬大的衣領扯到一邊露出大片肩頭，任何一吋他的嘴唇能觸及的地方。

 

紐特跨騎在他腰間，他們的胯部重重輾壓彼此。民豪抓住紐特的手按上自己，金髮少年低低抽了口氣，表情掩在散亂的瀏海後。那雙手－－以男性而言過分纖巧柔軟的手－－開始有些生澀地隔著底褲揉弄他，民豪粗喘，感覺下身在對方的撫觸下脹得更硬。他探進紐特的褲頭，握住對方同樣半勃的器官開始撸動。紐特的聲音益發破碎，民豪一手撥開那些垂落的髮絲，毫不意外地發現紐特咬著嘴唇，緊閉的睫毛隨著他的節奏一顫一顫。民豪用拇指蹭過汨汨滲出前液的冠部，紐特的喘息頓時添了哭腔。

 

他們沒花多少時間就射在彼此手裡。紐特癱在他肩上平復呼吸，心跳透過他們挨在一起的胸膛傳來，急促地像是肋骨裡關了隻真正的蜂鳥。民豪在脫下來的長褲上抹掉一手黏糊液體，這才意識到他們上半身的衣著都尚稱完好。他示意紐特抬起手臂，紐特一掙脫衣物立刻蜷回他懷裡，在被單下找到他的手，將他們的手指纏在一起。

 

民豪將他們交扣的手湊到唇邊，嘴唇輕輕磨蹭紐特的指節。一股奇異的安心感在胸中擴散開來，這是抵達都城後他第一次感覺安全。

 

「你的手怎麼了？」紐特輕聲問道。

 

「我剛才說了，打破了一些東西。」

 

「像是？」

 

「花瓶，杯子，檯燈。還有其他房裡可以拿來砸的玩意。」

 

「單獨面試時發生了什麼事？」

 

民豪沒有說話。紐特抬頭，發現他的貢品正看著他，表情複雜。「我記得這件事。」他補上。

 

「輪到我的時候，那群混蛋沒一個人注意力在我身上，只顧著吃東西跟喝酒。」

 

「然後？」

 

「我實在太火大了，這時候有頭烤乳豬送上桌，我就對牠嘴裡咬的蘋果射了一箭。」

 

紐特聽見自己笑出聲。「這時候你才意識到自己做了什麼，然後嚇壞了，以為他們會懲罰你？」

 

民豪再度盯著他看。「......或者我的家人。」

 

「這件事有影響到分數嗎？」

 

民豪聳肩。「從我拿了十一分來看，我猜沒有？」他抬起手輕輕撥弄紐特散落額前的髮絲。「克勞蒂亞說你昏倒了，怎麼回事？」

 

紐特猶豫了，避重就輕的說法已然懸在舌尖，但他強迫自己嚥下經過粉飾的答案。「我之前看過，貢品承受不了即將進入競技場的壓力，變得歇斯底里。只要能逃避現實，他們什麼都做得出來。」他停下來吸一口氣，逼自己說出口。「我以為你打算傷害自己。」

 

民豪的笑聲透過胸膛的震動傳來。「不，那不是我會做的事。何況，」民豪輕啄他的嘴角，話語貼著他的唇溢出。「我現在有你了。」

 

紐特抬起手捧住民豪的臉凝視那雙灼亮瞳眸，然後張嘴，讓交疊的唇再次化為漫長的廝纏。

  
  
那股力量宛如繫在他踝上的鉛球，他終究只能鬆手任由自己墜落。

 

 

 


	5. 距離遊戲開始倒數3天

 

 

他其實已經醒了。床褥是他只想深陷其中的柔軟夢境，散發令人耽溺的氣味。溫暖結實的手臂攬住他的腰，紐特把臉更深地埋進枕頭裡。

 

一口氣冷不防吹上後頸及肩胛骨的交界處，紐特瞬間驚醒，反射性地縮起肩膀。

 

他聽見民豪低笑，嘴唇的溫暖觸感在頸根處打轉，沿著肩胛骨的線條落下輕吻。肌膚上逐漸漾開的麻癢漣漪讓他只想蜷起身體顫抖，紐特深吸一口氣，趕在民豪的吻繼續下滑之前翻過身。

 

民豪看起來精神奕奕，紐特無法不注意到對方裸露在被單外的寬肩及臂膀，突然意識到他們在被單下一絲不掛。這個念頭不知為何讓他覺得無比赤裸。「......幾點了？」他抬起手背揉揉眼，好打斷自己停在民豪肩頸處的視線，那裡的肌理線條讓他想一口咬上。

 

「動作快，我們應該還趕得上早餐。」民豪翻身下床，紐特及時抓過被單掩住半張臉，眼角餘光依然瞥見些許精實的背肌及臀部。他聽見衣櫥門滑開的聲音，猶豫半晌忍不住出聲：「等等。」他撿起民豪昨晚扔在地上的T恤套上，走到衣櫥前將拉門推到底，伸手滑過所有衣物。「你上午先見誰？」

 

「呃，克勞蒂亞。」

 

「.....那我們穿這樣。」紐特將栗灰色長褲往民豪胸前一按，然後拉出一件橄欖綠的襯衫，飛速解開釦子，走到民豪身後將襯衫滑上對方的手臂。民豪從善如流地轉身面對紐特，看著對方靈巧的手指轉眼扣完釦子，雙手順著肩頭滑下撫平皺褶，整理領口，最後將袖子捲成整齊的褶。民豪伸手抓住那雙忙碌的纖細手腕，看著紐特呼吸一窒，在他掌中動彈不得。多麼不可思議，民豪心想，他並沒用多少力氣，紐特只要稍微使力就可以掙脫。

 

但他沒有。

 

「午餐見。」民豪傾身在他的嘴角輕輕一啄，轉身走出房間。

 

紐特呼出一口氣，直到此時才意識到自己偋著呼吸。他跌坐在床緣，將腿收到床上，一股陌生的情緒在他的胸腔裡翻騰，像源源不絕湧出水面的氣泡，他在其中看見恐懼，看見期待，還有若隱若現的興奮。

 

他再也認不得自己了。

  
  
  


_ 血管中蔓延的酒精讓紐特覺得暖和，睡意一湧而上。 _

_ 他扭開手中的小瓶，不大的瓶口看起來像個深不見底的洞，一個念頭浮現在他腦中：多像一個入口，穿過去就是另一番天地。 _

 

_他將瓶中的內容物倒在掌心上，端詳片刻，拈起兩顆伴著酒嚥下。_

_秘訣在於放慢速度，一步一步來。他聽過那些倖存者的故事，而他不會犯下同樣的錯。_

  
  
  
  
「嘿。」

 

紐特從手中的縫紉作業抬頭，「.....民豪？」他反射性地瞥了眼時鐘，「這麼快就結束了？」

 

「我猜克勞蒂亞也受不了我。」民豪在他身邊落座，一手自身後攬過他的腰。「你在忙什麼？」

 

「給你的，快做好了。」被民豪的體溫跟氣味環抱，他的心臟先是漏跳好幾拍，接著貪婪地靠過去，渴望汲取更多。「克勞蒂亞說了什麼？」

 

「她叫我記得笑，不知道要講什麼的時候就笑。對觀眾友善一點。『想像他們是你的朋友！』」民豪捏起嗓子模仿伴護人的尖細腔調，冷哼一聲：「朋友才不會賭我可以活多久。」

 

紐特的心臟咚地一聲墜入胃底。墜入情網的甜蜜蒙蔽了現實，不管再怎麼不願意，他終須面對民豪來到都城的目的。他將臉埋進民豪的胸口磨蹭，胃口盡失。

 

有人輕輕扣門。「請進。」紐特說，民豪不動聲色地移開擱在對方腰際的手。去聲人女孩踏入房間，將一封便箋交給民豪，躬身退出房間。民豪拆開，他們一起讀完短短幾行內容，民豪嗤笑。「真不敢相信，他一定醉死在哪個角落裡了。」

 

「你的導師對你有信心。」紐特應道。他腦中只剩下一個念頭：他們又可以待在一起了，只有他們兩人。「你想去空氣比較好的地方嗎？」

  
  
食物跟毯子一眨眼就送來了，民豪一把拎起籐籃，扣住紐特的手，直奔只屬於他們的午後。

 

陽光溫煦，微風拂過懸在他們頭頂上的藤蔓與葉片發出輕柔低喃，其間穿插一兩聲風鈴的脆響。他枕著紐特的大腿，金髮少年柔軟的手指在他髮間穿梭，不時將飽滿多汁的甜美莓果送到他唇邊。

 

「......我們站在市長家的後門，袋子裡裝滿蕈類跟野菜，腰帶上掛了幾隻鳥跟兔子，下一秒他們就出現了，一整隊駐守那裡的維安人員。領頭的人盯著我們看，整整好幾秒，像在考慮要把我們關進大牢還是拖到廣場上。赫敏馬上就嚇哭了。」

 

「然後？」

 

民豪以牙齒接下送到嘴邊的莓果，酸甜的汁液在他口中爆開。「然後他問我：『喂，小子，雉雞怎麼賣？』」

 

紐特笑了，那種笑聲讓民豪想到夏日裡拂過樹梢的風，還有其他一切輕盈美好的東西。「我賣給他兩隻雉雞，附贈一隻鵪鶉。從此他就成了我的客戶。」

 

「聽起來是個快樂結局。」

 

「是啊。」民豪抬眼，正好看見細碎陽光篩落那雙深色眼眸眼底，化為一整潭晃得他目眩的絢爛光斑。「紐特？」

 

「唔？」

  
「你說過你一點都不享受遊戲。」

 

「嗯哼。」

 

「那為什麼要當設計師？」

 

紐特沒有出聲。就在民豪覺得他永遠得不到答案時，紐特開口了，聲音跟爬梳過他髮間的手指一樣溫柔。「你害怕嗎，民豪？」

 

他害怕嗎？老實說，從自願成為貢品的那一刻起，他就知道自己已經是個死人了。他沒想過能再回去十二區，至少不是以活人的身分。

 

直到他有了活著回來的理由。

 

「聽我說。」他坐起身，將紐特的手裹進雙掌中。「我這輩子遇過各式各樣的瞎卡事。我一直以為，如果非得是我家的人被抽中－－」苦澀爬上他唇角的弧度，「－－也應該是我而不是赫敏。但是，因為這樣我才遇見了你。」他一邊說，一邊為即將說出口的話感到吃驚。「成為貢品是我這輩子最幸運的事。」

 

_而你是我身上發生過最糟的事，_ 紐特想道，但有件事民豪說對了。「我也覺得自己天殺的幸運。」紐特低語。民豪傾身，紐特任自己迷失在這個吻裡，從唇上的鹹味意識到他在流淚。輕柔細密的吻逐一落下，眉心，眼角，鼻尖，臉頰，下巴，民豪一手托住他的後腦，緩緩將他放倒在毯子上， 紐特屏住呼吸，別過頭露出側頸，感覺民豪的吻慢慢融進肌膚化為微弱電流。 「民豪.....」他低喊，知道接下來即將發生什麼。民豪抬起臉，他們對視片刻，然後貢品少年低頭啃吮他的鎖骨，一手將他的上衣往上推。當民豪唇舌並用地舔弄他的乳首時，紐特不得不抬起手壓在嘴上。民豪舔過他的下腹，嘴唇蹭過恥骨，紐特倒抽一口氣，腳趾蜷了起來。「唔嗯、」一陣電流竄過腿間半勃的器官，紐特羞恥地咬緊唇。褲頭被解開，紐特抬起胯骨讓民豪能順利扯下長褲，感覺對方的手掌托起他的小腿肚，從大腿內側、膝彎一路吻到腳踝。紐特拱起腰，無法克制那陣貫穿全身的顫抖。「民豪.....」

 

他聽見衣物落地的細微聲響，然後民豪赤裸的身體覆上他的。紐特撫過少年溫暖結實的背肌線條，手指攀住肩頭，用僅存的一點理智在即將陷入另一個黏膩深吻時別開頭。「等、」腦中一片亂哄哄，他的舌頭幾乎不聽使喚，「剛才的、油......」

 

民豪很快就翻到了他需要的物品。橄欖油的淡香瀰漫開來，稍微安撫了穴口從內部被撐開翻攪的不適感。紐特閉上眼，忍耐對方生澀的擴張動作，忍耐體內瀕臨炸裂的慾望。還不行，他知道這種程度的潤滑遠遠不夠，但他不能再等下去了。「民豪、」他抬起手蓋住臉，聲音破碎低啞，「拜託......」

  
很痛，真的很痛，他都忘了在潤滑不足的情況下被插入有多痛。他的意識空白了幾秒，回過神來時看見民豪靠得極近的臉，濃眉緊揪，墨黑眼眸中滿是擔憂。紐特慢慢抬起手貼上民豪汗濕的臉頰，艱難地吞嚥，在自己的口腔裡嚐到濃重尖銳的金屬味。民豪小心翼翼地輕啄他咬腫的嘴唇，一下又一下，紐特覺得眼眶一陣刺痛。腸道裡灼熱的飽脹感無比鮮明，他試著抬起腰，把自己往深埋體內的兇器上送，卻被民豪扣住胯骨一把按回地上。「你、」民豪咬牙，紐特的身體又緊又澀，灼熱地夾擠他，稍微一動就將他往更深處吸去。乾燥的摩擦刺激格外強烈，想要快速衝刺卻動彈不得。民豪套弄起紐特因疼痛而半軟的性器，一邊小幅度地頂弄起來。紐特顫抖著吸了口氣，不一會便在前後夾擊的快感下射了精。民豪暫時拔出來，將精液胡亂抹在自己的性器上。有了精液的潤滑他得以一挺到底，他將紐特白皙修長的腿架上肩頭，俯身去吻紐特緊閉的眼簾跟微啟喘息的唇，一邊加快抽送的速度。

 

在攀上頂峰之前民豪試著退出來，但紐特絞緊了他，將他的高潮留在身體深處。

  
  


民豪趴在紐特身上，光點在他腦中翻騰，沉澱澱的暖流湧遍全身，感覺紐特的手指有一下沒一下地撥弄他後頸處汗濕的髮絲。他慢慢退出紐特的身體，看著金髮少年因這個動作揪緊眉心，胸口隨之泛起一陣疼。「這樣......很痛吧？」他輕聲說，紐特沒有回答，只是鑽進他懷裡。他們的腿纏在一起，紐特的背緊貼著他的胸口，兩種節奏的心搏彼此交錯。「我不想去吃晚餐。」紐特安靜地說。

 

夕陽早已隱沒，天色轉為靛青，一定有人發現他們不見人影。

 

民豪低頭親吻金髮少年無瑕的肩頭。「那我們就不去吃晚餐。」

  
  


 


	6. 距離遊戲開始倒數2天

 

 

民豪從來不知道，要從紐特身上移開會是這麼困難的事，不管是手、唇還是眼神。汗濕的肌膚吸附著他的掌心，金髮少年沒了骨頭似的偎在他懷裡，半轉過頭與他接吻。深色眼眸半睜半閉，民豪可以看見其中浮動的苦惱及抗拒，但舔進他嘴裡的舌卻是那麼滿溢渴望......一陣微弱的慾望湧過下腹，民豪偏過頭，尋找容許舌頭更深入的角度。紐特低吟，伸手推搡他的肩膀，吐出的每個音節聽在民豪耳裡都像誘人的喘息。「......我得回房去。」

 

民豪簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵。「......什麼？」

 

「明天是電視訪談，睡眠不足的話上鏡頭很難看的。」紐特的眼神一點一滴恢復清明，從情人變回了設計師。他在民豪唇上輕輕一啄。「明天見。」

 

  
  
重來一遍開幕夜的流程並沒有比較容易。民豪得在同一張椅子上坐上幾個小時，多數時候任人擺布，忍受紐特的助手們在他身上又是揉捏又是塗抹。

 

想到他的金髮少年，民豪說服自己再撐一分鐘。

 

「你可是獲勝的熱門人選之一呢！」頂著彩色鬈髮的女助理以令他匪夷所思的歡快語氣說道，沾了帶有奇怪香氣蠟狀物的手指在他的髮間揉捏。「不少人都決定把賭注押在你身上噢，帥哥！」她充滿暗示性地對他眨眨眼，手完全沒有必要地緩緩滑下他的肩膀。民豪擠出他最有禮貌的微笑，用盡全力克制自己不要甩開她的手。

 

紐特走進房間，依舊一身黑衣，用公事公辦的眼神細細將他從頭打量到腳。「好了，剩下的我來就好。」他說。這正是助理們想聽到的答案。

 

女孩們的腳步伴隨興奮的談話聲迅速遠去，終於只剩他們兩人。民豪呼出一大口氣，往後一仰。紐特傾身端詳他的臉，蹙起眉。「看來你昨晚還是沒睡好。」

 

他們都沒注意到門沒有完全關上，只是虛掩著。

  
「就說了你該留下。」民豪說。紐特要他閉上眼，他照做，感覺某種柔軟的東西在下眼瞼處迅速掃了兩下。他找到紐特的手，與之十指交扣。「睡不著？」金髮少年說。

 

「瞎卡的惡夢。」

 

「關於什麼？」紐特斜倚著梳妝台，將他們交握的手擱在桌上。

「......我不知道。」民豪維持仰頭的姿勢睜開眼，一臉茫然地盯著天花板。「我什麼也看不見.....那個地方很狹窄，我甚至沒辦法把手完全伸直。有人在哭，我分不出來是你，還是我弟......我拼命地想趕到那個人身邊，可是我越靠近，他就離我越遠........」

 

「民豪。」紐特的聲音冰涼而鎮靜，像湍急流水中的一塊大石。「不管待會傑森問了什麼，你只要記住一件事：要誠實。」

 

「誠實。」民豪複誦，像在確認賴以保命的規則。

 

「觀眾不喜歡貢品刻意討好他們。」紐特的拇指在他的指節上打轉，緩緩繞著輕柔的弧，「如果你覺得答案難以說出口，我就在觀眾席上，想像你對著我說。」

 

民豪拉著紐特的手一使力，藉勢站起身。「女孩們說，有很多人決定把賭注押在我身上。」他們的臉靠得很近，民豪望進紐特那雙深不見底的眼眸裡。「那你呢？你願意嗎？」

 

紐特的答覆是牽起他們交扣的手貼在胸口處。「我已經這麼做了。」他輕聲說。

  
虛掩的門如今被推開了一條細縫。

  
  
  


第一眼在家裡那台老電視上看到傑森，民豪就不喜歡他。那傢伙有著線條銳利的下巴及鼻樑，間距過近的狹長雙眼，留著一頭每年顏色都不同的油亮鬈髮。今年他穿的是一身刺眼的白西裝，那種毫無生命力的白讓民豪想起蓋在屍體上的布，他的胃嫌惡地揪成一團。

 

傑森先問候全施惠國的觀眾，向他們保證今年的貢品是有史以來最令人期待的一屆（去年他的說詞是水平最高的一屆，再往前一年民豪想不起來。），說了幾個只有都城人笑得出來的笑話，然後訪談正式開始。

 

第二區的男孩名叫伽利，體格高大健壯，看起來可以徒手扭斷人的脖子，而他也毫不掩飾一有機會就這麼做的打算。第七區的女孩布蘭達，伶牙俐齒的程度讓傑森只能舉雙手投降。她以言語反擊的方式讓民豪暗自叫好。如果她生在十二區，也許他們會是朋友。民豪想道，隨即被這個念頭的天真程度驚呆了。紐特在保留給設計師的席位上落座，民豪立刻認出他來。他們的視線短暫地交會，民豪擠出一抹笑，但紐特臉上浮現的表情讓他只想走到他身邊，親吻金髮少年的額頭再將他擁入懷中。第十一區的男孩是個名叫查克的胖小子，逗得觀眾笑聲連連。然後－－

 

「最後，你不可能不記得他，在單獨面試拿下十一分，與火焰共舞的男孩－－」傑森戲劇化地拖長句尾，「女士先生們，我為你們獻上第十二區的男孩，民豪．帕克！」

 

民豪起身踏向舞台中央，掌聲與歡呼聲浪一般地朝他湧來，他發現自己穩穩踩在台上，所有的擔憂消失無蹤，連心頭僅存的一點畏怯也一掃而空。

 

「看看你、看看你！」傑森敞開手臂迎向他，眼神像一塊沾了油的布，將他從臉抹到腳。「多迷人的年輕人！我是否該往後站一點，讓女士們好好享受此等美景？」

 

觀眾大笑，舞台上灼熱白熾的光線讓民豪連第一排的臉孔也看不清，但他可以想像有多少貪婪、充滿戀慕的視線爭先恐後地湧向他，他氣定神閒地抬起下巴。他們傷不了他。

 

「再說，他不只有個漂亮屁股，」傑森朝觀眾擠擠眼，「十一分哪，十一分！大家都想知道裡面到底發生了什麼事，給點提示吧民豪，」他熱切地搓起手，「給點提示！」

 

「我不認為我能透露任何細節，」他刻意往遊戲設計師的席位瞥了一眼，「不過......」

 

「他不能說！」某個方向有人喊道。

 

民豪聳肩，把話說完：「但我可以跟你保證，裡面發生的事跟我的漂亮屁股一點關係也沒有。」

 

觀眾大笑，鼓掌叫好，口哨聲此起彼落。傑森對他露出「真拿你這小子沒辦法」的笑容，往一旁緩緩踱了幾步，給喧鬧聲一點時間冷卻。「那麼，跟我們聊聊你的弟弟吧。告訴我，民豪，為什麼會想取代他參加遊戲？」

 

民豪強迫自己張嘴。要誠實。「老實告訴你，傑森，我不可能眼睜睜看著他參加遊戲。」

 

「因為他不會說話？」

 

民豪無意掩飾看待蠢貨的表情。「不，傑森。」他刻意放慢語速以達到諷刺效果，他知道觀眾不介意，不，他知道他們樂於看到一個貢品對主持人不客氣。「因為他是我的小弟，我不會容許壞事發生在他身上。」

 

傑森只是笑笑，民豪光看那個表情就知道傑森完全不以為然。「好啦，時間也不早了，最後一個問題。」他傾身靠近民豪，刻意壓低音量，佯裝耳語。「像你這樣的帥氣小夥，在家鄉一定有個－－或有些－－」觀眾席傳來意有所指的笑聲，「好女孩在等你回去吧？她們之中有讓你特別動心的嗎？」

 

「有的。」他看不見紐特，只能憑直覺猜測他的方向。「為了回到那個人身邊，我會竭盡所能贏得比賽。」

 

傑森發出戲劇化的抽噎，裝模作樣地以指腹擦拭眼角。「然後跟她結婚？」

 

「是的，傑森。」他直直望向看臺，一字一句咬得清晰。「那正是我想做的事。」　

  
  
  


民豪一推開房門就看見紐特坐在他的床緣。金髮少年三步併成兩步跌進他懷裡，雙手在他背後緊緊交扣。「你這個白痴。」紐特的臉埋在他的頸窩裡，聲音模糊。

 

他們都太鬆懈了，徹底忘了那些鮮少實施但確實存在的法規：都城與行政區居民間禁止通婚。飢餓遊戲的勝利者自然是例外，但目前民豪依然只是一名貢品。如果此時有人發現他們的關係......

 

「是你告訴我要誠實的。」民豪回嘴，手從對方的後頸滑下背脊，沿著凹陷處來回安撫。「紐特，我......」

 

「不要(Don’t)。」紐特打斷他，聲音裡水氣濃重。「不要說。」

  
  


他們站在原地，民豪感覺金髮少年在他懷裡顫抖，濕痕在他的肩頭迅速擴散開來。他什麼也做不了，只能抱著他，也任由對方抱著。

  
  


「......我願意。」紐特的聲音很輕，淹沒在哭腔裡。「我願意。」

  
  


 

 


	7. 遊戲開始當天

 

 

有人重重敲門，不快不慢，連續三聲。民豪從床上坐起，在身體打直之前已經全然清醒。

 

「是要帶你上氣墊船的人。」紐特在他身側輕聲說。只消在臥室內昏暗光線下的一瞥，民豪就知道對方跟自己一樣警醒。「換上床頭櫃上的衣服，我跟你在氣墊船上碰面。」紐特說。民豪點頭，安靜而迅速地動作。今天沒有時間可以浪費。

 

他跟著門外的男人來到天臺，在破曉前灰濛濛的天光下登上氣墊船。一名身穿白色長外套的女人迎向他，舉起手中令人望之生畏的巨大針筒。「民豪，這是你的追蹤器，你越配合，我就能越快裝好它。」

 

民豪不發一語，直接伸出前臂。伴隨一陣冰涼及針頭扎入肌膚的刺痛感，追蹤器成了他前臂下的一塊小突起。現在，他在競技場裡無所遁形。

 

有人領著他踏進一個房間，將他獨自留在那裡。一旁的長桌上擺著他這幾天看慣的精緻餐食，舷窗邊是一張圓桌和兩張椅子。民豪沒有食慾，但考量到進入競技場後的狀況，他還是拿起盤子與餐具，儘管那些食物在他嘴裡的味道跟灰燼一樣。

 

紐特走進房間，逕自走到桌邊倒了杯水，不發一語地在他身邊坐下，在他放下刀叉時將水往他的方向推了推。民豪明白他的用意，在接下來的路程裡一口一口慢慢抿著那杯水。紐特的手覆在他的手背上，民豪順著纖巧白皙的手指看向對方的側臉，金髮少年表情鎮靜，幾乎像是漠不關心，民豪想起他們的初次見面，而那不過發生在七天之前。

 

氣墊船悄無聲息地降落，先前領路的男人再度出現，帶著他們經由某種通道來到一座電梯前。在垂直下降的過程中，民豪意識到他們正在競技場的正下方，貢品進行出場準備的地方。在十二區，他們稱這個地方為「畜欄」，牲口被宰殺前待的地方。

 

房間不大，布置得很簡單。淋浴間與起居室，一張長沙發配上茶几，上頭有個包裹。民豪沖澡、刷牙，等他完成盥洗，紐特已經拆開包裹，一件件檢查裡面的衣物：灰綠色襯衫、土黃色長褲，深藍色連帽外套，還有一雙看起來很堅固的工作短靴。紐特幫他換上衣服，翻好領口，摺起袖子。靴子穿起來比他以為的輕巧。「跑動一下，看看有沒有哪裡不合身。」紐特說。民豪照做，在房間裡來回跑動，還做了幾個跳躍與抬腿動作。

 

紐特拆開包裹裡的最後一樣物品，一個被民豪忽略的牛皮紙小包。起先民豪看不出那是什麼，但接著紐特要他伸出手，將藍綠色布料及棕褐皮革組成的物品套上他的手掌，一切便顯得再明顯不過。民豪舒展十指，活動關節，測試護腕的柔軟與服貼程度。「他們畢竟讓它通過了檢測。」紐特說。這一刻終於到來，而民豪聽出對方的不知所措。他張開手臂，紐特抱住他的腰，臉頰枕著他的肩頭。「你不準備說點什麼嗎？」民豪將唇埋進紐特柔軟的金髮，裝出輕快的語氣，「像是『小心點，別死了(Be careful, don’t die)？』」

 

紐特發出介於笑與嗆咳之間的聲音，臉頰在他胸前蹭了蹭。他們待在彼此懷裡，被對方的呼吸及心跳包圍。對此刻的他們來說，這是世界上唯一值得在乎的事。

 

帶有警示意味的嗡鳴響起，不特別大聲，但足以令人精神緊繃。紐特在他懷裡轉過頭，他們一齊看向聲音的來源，牆上的紅燈轉動閃爍，在視野內灑滿凌亂的紅光，宛如四處飛濺的鮮血。「你得站到那上面去。」紐特低聲說，牽著他來到房間角落的金屬圓盤。民豪知道這是怎麼運作的，等他就定位之後，會有玻璃罩降下來，接著金屬圓盤便會上升，直接帶他進入競技場。他踩上那片金屬，紐特臉上的表情－－或許該稱之為表情的綜合體－－混合了不安、不捨、擔憂與焦慮，看得出他試圖掩蓋但沒有成功。民豪放開他們交扣的手，另一手撫上紐特的臉頰，拇指溫柔地磨蹭眼角處的細緻肌膚，想記下那種觸感隨身帶走。「等我回來。」他說。

 

玻璃罩隨著某種氣流的嘶嘶聲降下，他們最後一次看著彼此的眼睛。接著金屬圓盤往上升起，民豪的視野在經歷數秒的黑暗之後亮起，陰涼的風拂上他的臉。

 

「女士先生們，」傑森宏亮的聲音響起，在整個空間裡迴盪，「我在此宣布：第五十三屆飢餓遊戲正式開始！」

 

 

_ 而那就是結束的起點。 _

 

_ 紐特還記得自己是如何呆站在原地，將民豪換下的衣物緊緊抱在懷裡，直到工作人員前來領他登船。他坐在同一個位置上，覺得胸口破了個洞，所有維持生命的能量不停從中汨汨湧出。 _

_ 他幫民豪倒的那杯水還擺在桌上。他慢慢飲盡剩餘的水，注視淨空的玻璃杯，尖銳的刺痛猝不及防地扎進眼眶，他掩住嘴。 _

_ 就是在那一刻，紐特意識到他辦不到。如果民豪沒有活下來，他也不會。 _

  
  
  


六十秒。依據規定，在鑼響之前他們必須待在金屬圓盤上整整六十秒。貢品們面向中央的豐饒角圍成一圈，民豪緩緩轉動脖頸，謹慎地四下張望。他們站著的地方是一片草地，遠處聳立著高大的石牆，上頭爬滿了常青藤。石牆共有四面，上面都有類似的縫隙－－直覺告訴他那些是門。只有他正對面的門是打開的，其他三扇都閉合著。

 

他的導師禁止他參與一開始為了搶奪物資的廝殺。等鑼聲一響，他應該立刻掉頭，使出全力往其他貢品的反方向奔跑，盡他所能拉開距離，然後找到水源。

 

他完全不打算這麼做。他不可能空手離開，這太瞎卡了，萬一這是他唯一能取得武器與食物的機會呢？

 

說到武器，有個東西吸引了他的注意力。民豪瞇起眼注視豐饒角的開口處，在物資堆成的小丘中有一溜黯淡的反光閃過，他確定他看見了一把弓，豎立在幾個木箱的空隙間。一定還有箭袋，不然少了箭的弓能做什麼呢？他得想辦法弄到－－

 

鑼聲響了。民豪飛也似地往前衝去，眼裡只有那把屬於他的武器。身後的腳步聲正在快速逼近，民豪三兩步躍上物資小丘，他的手一度觸及金屬光滑的表面，但是有人抓住他的腳踝用力往下拉，他驚怒交加的回頭，布蘭達的臉孔在他面前一閃而逝，女孩一腳踩上他的背攀向更高處，消失在他的視野裡。他試圖找回重心，一伸手便壓在某條橘黃色的背帶上。他反射性地握住它，卻看見另一隻手拉住另一邊的背帶。民豪抬起臉，看見一個他毫無印象的男孩，驚慌的眼神狂亂打轉。他之前見過這種眼神無數次，在被他逼得無處可逃的動物身上。   
  


然後一隻手抓起男孩的頭髮，將他整個上半身往上提。民豪聽見清脆的喀擦一響，全身的寒毛霎時豎起，他很清楚那聲音代表什麼。因此當兇手鬆手，任男孩癱軟的身體倒回原處時，民豪迅速抓過那個背包，手使勁一撐，壓低重心直接滾了幾圈回到地面，一觸地立刻起跑。

 

他邊跑邊回頭，看見第二區的男孩伽利冷冷地俯視他，手裡捧著那把弓。民豪知道他應該一走了之，但此時他得用盡全部的意志力阻止自己不要回頭嘗試奪回那把弓。   
  


一聲巨響撼動地面，民豪抬頭，看見那扇不可思議的巨大石門－－他猜對了－－正在緩緩移動，伴隨使人牙齦發酸的摩擦聲往中央靠攏。他想也不想地往那道逐漸縮小的空隙直奔而去，這是他眼下逃離專業貢品的唯一機會，要不然就會困在沒有出口的開闊草地上，連棵樹或是較大的石塊等像樣的遮蔽物都沒有，等著被屠殺。

 

他不是唯一意識到這點的人，還有數名貢品也在往緩速閉攏的石門衝刺。一踩進石門，雞皮疙瘩立刻爬上民豪的手臂，溫度驟降的空氣中有種經年不見天日的陰涼感。從石牆的高度判斷，民豪懷疑他腳下的土地從未直接經歷過日曬。沒跑多遠，石門便在他身後轟然閉合，民豪毫不懷疑，除非遊戲設計師介入，否則光憑貢品的力量絕對無法移動石門分毫。   
  


石牆在他面前形成看不出盡頭及走向的蜿蜒通道，有鑑於在他之前跑出門的貢品全數不見蹤影，民豪放慢速度，從全力衝刺轉為慢跑，等呼吸不再刺痛喉頭之後，他拐過一個轉彎，背靠著爬滿長春藤的石牆蹲下，打開從豐饒角取得的小背包，將裡面的物品全數倒在地上。

 

一只睡袋。一包餅乾，兩條牛肉乾。一盒火柴。一瓶碘液。一個容量約莫一公升的水瓶，空的。一把裝在皮質鞘套裡的短刀，附有扣環，可以掛在背帶上。民豪抽出短刀，在所剩無幾的黯淡天光下細細端詳微彎的刀身，拉過一截身後的常春藤測試。他稍一使力，藤蔓便在乾脆利索地斷成兩截。

 

自切口處滴落的汁液讓民豪意識到他的喉嚨乾得像旱季的河床。他滿心挫敗地吐出一口長氣，放下手中的藤蔓，他還沒喪失理智到忘記常春藤的汁液有毒。

 

猝然響起的大砲聲讓他猛然抬頭，民豪側耳細聽，一邊在心裡默數。砲聲在他數到十之後像開始那般突然結束，看來一開始的浴血戰終於結束了。

 

他又前進了一小段路－－現在完全用走的了－－接著意外發現一處掩在常春藤後的凹陷空間，高度大約容他坐直，長跟寬則和他在家裡睡的床差不多。他展開睡袋躺下，將背包的背帶掛在肘彎，手中握著短刀，以防一睜眼就必須面對攻擊。

 

民豪舔舔乾澀的唇，紐特的臉孔突然浮現在他腦中。他回到都城了嗎？正在想方設法為他拉攏資助人嗎？他們分別時，紐特看起來如此憂心，讓他就算明知辦不到，還是伸出手想將那種表情自金髮少年的臉上抹去。

 

他會不惜一切代價回到他身邊。

  
  
  


又是那個夢境。無止盡的黑暗，狹窄的空間，無論他再怎麼努力前進都觸及不了的低泣聲，凌亂腳步和粗重的喘息逐漸逼近......

 

不，那不是夢境。民豪的眼皮驀地彈開。

 

隔著簾幕般的藤蔓，他清楚地聽見腳步聲－－步伐凌亂，像是不確定下一步要往哪裡踩。比起前來獵殺他的人，聽起來更像另一名驚慌失措的貢品。民豪悄然起身，握緊短刀，暗自祈禱對方不要找到這裡來。他不想主動攻擊，但驚慌跟溺水一樣，如果你讓它控制了你，那你只會把伸出援手的人一起拖下去。

 

從藤蔓間隙看出去，他看見那位貢品膝蓋以下的部分。從腳的大小來看是個男孩。他在石牆前來回踱步，伸手輕扯藤蔓，接著一腳離開地面，接著是另一腳。

 

－－為什麼他要爬上去？他們才進入競技場沒多久天色就全暗了，在對環境幾乎一無所知的情況下，這個男孩為何認為爬上高處是個好選擇？

 

－－但話說回來，他又如何確定留在地面上是安全的？

 

民豪的背脊滲出冷汗。像在為他的想法背書似的，藤蔓外傳來奇怪的聲響。

 

一條有他手臂那麼粗的金屬扎進地面，然後是另一條。那東西發出機械運轉的聲音，前進的節奏像在踱步，像在尋找什麼。民豪下意識地偋住呼吸。他不知道那是什麼玩意，但他敢拿自己的項上人頭起誓，不管那是什麼，絕對不懷好意。

 

那東西停在原地，有那麼一瞬間毫無動靜。

 

接著民豪聽見機械加速運轉的聲音，那東西彷彿被上緊了發條，躍上石牆開始飛速爬行。

 

男孩發出撕心裂肺的慘叫聲。

 

民豪摀住耳朵，物體墜地的沉悶聲響隔著手掌傳來。他不用親眼目睹也知道那是男孩的屍體，或該說屍體剩餘的部分。炮聲響起，機械運轉的聲音逐漸遠去，他抱著頭蜷成一團，直到外頭的光線亮到足以讓他看清四周，民豪才小心翼翼地撥開藤蔓。

 

濃烈的血腥味迎面撲來。氣墊船已經撿走了大部分屍塊，留下怵目驚心的大片血泊。

 

 


	8. 遊戲開始第3天

 

 

他身旁的眾人再次爆出笑聲。紐特拿起酒杯，嘴角扯出弧度。歸功於這段時日以來的頻繁練習，他發現自己越來越熟練擺出這樣的表情：假裝知道別人在笑什麼，而且真心覺得有趣。

 

「告訴我，克勞蒂亞，」坐在長沙發中央的男人說道，頸部埋在肥厚的雙下巴裡。「為什麼我該把注壓在這個十二區的小夥子身上？」   
  


「這個嘛，先生。」克勞蒂亞滿臉堆著笑，「他可是拿了十一分哪，沒有貢品........」   
  


「不，」男人抬起手掌，克勞蒂亞半張的嘴僵在空中。「我不要聽那些他射得多準、他為了啞巴弟弟挺身而出之類的鬼話，那些我都聽過了。我只要一個理由：他憑什麼成為最後活著走出競技場的人？」   
  


「因為有人在等他回來。」   
  


當眾人的視線一致投向他時，紐特才意識到自己脫口而出。   
  


男人嗤笑。「哪個貢品沒有？」

 

紐特聳肩， 擺出一副比起貢品的死活，他更在乎飲料不合口味的姿態， 拿起杯子抿了一口來掩飾表情 。

 

不遠處傳來喧嘩聲，有好幾個人轉過頭去看個究竟，熟悉的前奏傳來，紐特頓時一僵。

 

「讓我們來看看，火焰男孩有多想回到他的愛人身邊。」男人按下遙控器，紐特逼自己做到面無表情，手指深深陷入沙發椅墊中。

 

他知道遊戲播出前會經過剪接，觀眾看到的並不是貢品當下的狀況。上一回鏡頭帶到民豪身上的時候，他正跪在某個貢品留下的血泊前乾嘔，接著花了很長一段時間毫無頭緒地打轉，終於找到補給品的時候已經瀕臨脫水。話雖如此，雖然這一幕民豪還在用顫抖的手把碘液擠進水裡，下一幕已經跳到他揹起背包再次起身，步伐看起來輕快不少，紐特還是癱在沙發上久久無法動彈，為了民豪遭受的痛苦，為了他與死亡伸手可及的距離。

 

這遠比他想像中難以承受。

 

「喔天啊，」男人聽起來被逗樂了。「你們快看，精彩的來了。」

 

所有人都抬眼看向眼前的大螢幕，烈焰與濃煙吞噬了視野，紐特眼中剩下一片血紅。

 

「看來你的設計給了設計師們很好的靈感。」

 

紐特的酒杯自掌中墜落，代替他粉身碎骨。

 

 


	9. 遊戲開始第7天

 

 

民豪背倚著石牆仰起頭，無比小心地嚥下最後一滴水，貪婪地吸吮瓶口，幾天前吸進的濃煙讓他現在吞嚥時喉嚨依然隱隱作痛。

 

幾天下來，他大致摸清了競技場的運作模式：一共有四扇石門，它們在破曉時分開啟，在日落時閉合，接著變種怪物便會出籠攻擊那些被逮個正著的倒楣鬼。石門開啟時牠們也跟著消失，民豪曾經考慮徹夜不眠好確認牠們怎麼進出競技場，但他無法承擔睡眠不足帶來的風險。如果他有同伴，事情會好辦得多......   
  


「嘿。」

 

那個字的尾音還懸在空中，民豪已經拔出短刀。女孩自他前方的轉角處走出，也是一副被濃煙整慘的模樣：泛紅臉龐沾著煙的污痕，衣物有好幾處燒灼的痕跡。布蘭妲的雙手以投降的姿勢平舉在身前，一手手掌攤平，另一手拿著一瓶半滿的水。

 

她確實有兩下子，因為他完全沒聽到任何腳步聲。

 

「你需要這個嗎？」她開口，握著水瓶的手稍稍向前。

 

「我怎麼知道沒下毒？」

 

布蘭達聳肩，扭開瓶口啜了一口。「現在你相信了嗎？」   
  


「你為什麼要幫我？」

 

女孩翻了個紮紮實實的白眼。「因為我厭倦了半夜被怪物追著跑，眼睜睜看著那群專業的躲在石牆內吃香喝辣的日子？」   
  


她說話時直視他的眼睛，民豪知道她是認真的。「把水瓶滾過來。」他說。女孩依言照辦。他急切地連吞好幾口，強迫自己不要一口氣喝光。他將水瓶插進背包的側袋裡，抬起手背抹抹嘴，「你怎麼想？」   
  


「那群專業的不可能沒聽見那些玩意的嚎叫聲。」女孩嫌惡地皺起眉頭，「他們就算在白天踏出石牆外獵殺其他的貢品，也會拚死在門關上前趕回去。」

 

民豪搖頭。「我要是他們，根本不會離開石門一步。你想想，反正一入夜就有怪物幫你搞定牆外的獵物，何必冒那個風險？」   
  


「為了不要在鏡頭前看起來像一幫無所事事的蠢蛋？」女孩從鼻腔裡哼了聲，從齒縫間啐出後半句話。「成天吃喝拉撒也會無聊的，何不殺個貢品玩玩？」   
  


「他們不想出來，我們不想進去。在那些設計遊戲的傢伙插手之前，我們最好做些什麼。」

 

「像是？」   
  


「我不知道，」民豪隨口說道，「也許－－」

 

空氣中驀然爆出的靜電聲響打斷了他，民豪立刻閉上嘴。在短暫的停頓之後，傑森的聲音響起。「－－本人謹代表全施惠國向各位致上敬意，本屆遊戲的最後八強！為了表達祝賀之意，我們誠摯地邀請各位前來參加宴席。」

 

最後的名詞讓民豪猛然揚起頭，布蘭達的反應與他同出一轍，他們迅速交換一個眼神，在彼此臉上看見相同的緊繃與不安。

 

「明天破曉的時候，各位將會在這個地點－－」天空中出現一幅以發亮的紅色線條組成的迷宮投影，其上有個閃爍的紅點。民豪立刻認出那個地點，專業供品們必須深入迷宮好一段距離才到得了。不難猜出遊戲設計師這樣安排的理由，觀眾渴望看到剩下的貢品一決勝負，一場最後的浴血戰。   
  


 

「－－找到自己迫切需要的東西。希望各位能利用今天晚上審慎思考出席與否，我必須強調，各位都迫切地需要某些物品，請慎思錯失本次機會的後果。」

 

傑森不再說話，他們等了幾秒確定訊息傳達完畢，民豪看向布蘭達：「迫切需要的東西？我以為豐饒角裡什麼都有。」

  
  


「天曉得。」布蘭達從鼻腔裡哼了聲，「就算他們什麼都不缺，這是個能把剩下的貢品一網打盡的機會，他們要是不出現，觀眾會覺得他們又蠢又沒膽。」她挺起肩膀，向他伸出手。「無論如何我都想給他們好看，跟我結盟？」

  
  


最後一抹日光消失在迷宮牆上時，他們決定了過夜的地點，接著就要不要生火爭論了一番。「我不認為今天晚上遊戲設計師還會放怪物出籠。」布蘭達說，「他們會希望我們把握時間養精蓄銳，明天才有力氣給觀眾一場好戲看。」

 

民豪同意了。「你先睡，我來守上半夜。」吃過簡單的晚餐之後，他告訴布蘭達。女孩點了個頭便鑽進睡袋裡。

 

民豪盯著劈啪作響的火光，心不在焉地回想傑森今天宣布的內容。最後八強。

 

他的家鄉現在必然熱鬧滾滾，就民豪記憶所及，十二區已經好久不曾有貢品存活到這個階段。都城的媒體將會大舉湧入十二區，爭相訪問他的家人與朋友。他腦中閃現母親與弟妹的臉孔，他們會去廣場上的大螢幕收看轉播嗎？還是留在家裡看那台收訊時好時壞的老電視？還有礦坑小隊的那群遜客，湯瑪士、班，在肉舖工作的泰瑞莎......   
  


踏入競技場之後第一次，民豪允許自己去想取得勝利之後的生活。他會買得起肉舖的肉，家人生病時請得起醫生。他會帶紐特回到十二區，一起在勝利者之村的房子裡生活......

 

身側不遠處傳來動靜，民豪轉過頭，看見布蘭達爬出睡袋，神色懊惱地甩了甩頭，起身走到他身邊坐下。民豪等了一會才開口：「緊張？」   
  


布蘭達聳肩。「算是吧。」

 

「別擔心，如果情況真的很糟，我會在他們動手之前把我們兩個全宰了。」   
  
  


布蘭達睜大眼睛看著他，接著爆出笑聲。「......你真是貼心。」笑意自她的唇畔隱去「如果誰有可能打敗專業貢品，你是唯一的機會。」

 

他們沉默地盯著火光。這很可能是他們最後一次有機會進行心平氣和的對話，所以民豪問了：「為什麼信任我？」   
  


「因為你自願參賽的理由。」布蘭達答得乾脆，「我有兩個弟弟。你記得查克嗎？」

 

民豪想了一下。「那個十一區的胖小子？」   
  


「他一開始是跟著我行動。你懂吧，當你習慣了照顧弟妹，就算在這種鬼情況下，還是沒辦法置之不理啊。」

 

民豪點頭。十一區男孩的臉孔幾天前出現在夜晚的天空中，他沒再多問。

 

「話說回來，她不怪你嗎？」

 

「誰？」

 

「在十二區等你的女孩啊，她一定不贊成你這樣來送死吧。」

 

「......」要不是他送死的舉動，他跟紐特根本不會相遇。然而此時表明他的對象是個都城男孩絕非明智之舉，布蘭達鐵定會覺得他不值得信任。「妳在電視訪問的表現真是傑出，」最終他只是這麼說，「我慶幸我不是傑森。」

 

女孩再次笑出聲。「你指的是我說他的臉讓我很有家的感覺，因為他長得就像我家廚房出沒的大老鼠？」

 

他們放聲大笑。民豪甚至笑出了眼淚，每當笑聲稍歇，他便會想起傑森吃鱉的表情，於是新一輪的大笑就此開展。

 

直到那個念頭撞進他腦中：如果他想再見到紐特，這個跟他一起大笑的女孩就得死。

 

 

 

  
  



	10. 終幕

 

 

清晨的冰冷空氣刺痛民豪的臉頰，這很好，有助於他保持清醒。他們最後選定的藏身處面對宴席的地點，背後則是數條通往迷宮深處的路徑。他們都不認為專業貢品會追上來，但也同意遊戲進行到這個階段，已經沒什麼說得準的了。

 

「對不起。」布蘭達突然開口。

 

「為什麼？」  


「要不是因為我，你一開始就能拿到弓箭。」

 

民豪很想說他不在意，但最終只是聳了聳肩。「說不定他們給我準備了一套新的。」

 

「如果真的是那樣，我掩護你。」布蘭達說。

 

民豪忍不住轉頭看她。「你不用這麼做。」

 

女孩從鼻腔裡哼了一聲。「我不喜歡欠別人東西。」

  


一道陽光劈開淺灰色的朦朧天光照在石牆上，距離他們不遠處的地面發出低微聲響，緩緩往兩旁分開，一張厚實的大木桌自其中升起，上面擺著標有各行政區號碼的物品。民豪搜尋著數字12，等他找到的時候，他險些將短刀的刀柄捏碎。「瞎卡的.......」

 

桌上確實擺著一把弓及箭袋，上頭卻標示著數字2。

 

他必須搶在伽利之前拿到那套武器。雖然他不知道那夥專業貢品藏在哪裡，但他確定所有人必然緊盯那張木桌。

 

桌子喀地一聲就定位，他自拐角後飛奔而出，布蘭達緊跟在後。民豪用眼角餘光瞄到一抹閃光從斜後方飛來。他及時偏過頭，那玩意堪堪擦過他的額角，尖銳的刺痛迸開，他痛得大喊。布蘭達在他後方和追上來的專業貢品扭打，他三兩步衝到桌前一把抓起那把弓，將箭袋甩到背後，反射性地抽出箭搭在弦上。

 

「喂，第十二區的。」

 

在完全轉過身前，民豪就知道他會看見什麼。因此他只是將搭在弦上的箭直指那個專業貢品，瞄準對方抵在布蘭達喉嚨上的刀尖。

 

「來啊。」那個專業貢品獰笑，聲音粗啞破碎，眼睛裡閃動著瘋狂的光。「我會帶她一起走。」

 

他抗拒那個念頭。雖然他們認識不到二十四小時，布蘭達已經證明他的第一印象沒錯：如果她生在十二區，他們一定會是好朋友。

 

「你在等什麼？」女孩喊道，淚水滑下她的臉頰，隔著一段距離民豪仍然可以看出她在發抖。「你以為他們會乾脆地宰了我？」

 

民豪用力眨去滑進眼角的血，對上布蘭達的視線。女孩淚光閃爍的眼中只有決然，沒有太多恐懼與悲傷。

 

他咬緊牙關，放開弓弦。

 

布蘭達和那名貢品雙雙墜地，炮聲響起，民豪沒有費心查看被箭貫穿喉部的屍體。他轉身走開，這才注意到不遠處有另一名專業貢品面朝下趴在地上，布蘭達的石錘掉在他身邊。民豪矮下身去探他的鼻息，接著抽出短刀割開他的喉管。

 

炮聲再次響起，還剩下三個。

 

「那是我的。」伽利懶洋洋的聲音在他身後響起。  


民豪起身的同時迴身，箭已經搭在弦上。他瞄準伽利的眉心，弓箭在手讓他有了回嘴的心情。「你覺得我有這麼蠢？」  


「如果你不把我的東西還來，確實有這麼蠢。」伽利背倚著石牆聳肩，雙手環抱胸前，彷彿他們只是在閒聊，他的命沒有懸在民豪的箭尖上。「把弓放下。」

 

民豪嗤笑。「我不知道你怎麼撐到現在的。」

 

「你真的以為沒人知道，對吧？」

 

顫慄感像無數冰冷的細小水珠從民豪的肩頭漫流至手臂，伽利盯著他看，眼神中有種令他寒毛直豎的成分，讓他按在弓弦上的手指動彈不得。

 

「我看到你們了，訪問之夜的休息室。你和你那美麗的金髮男孩。你捧著他的臉，甜蜜得像一對愛情鳥。」

 

民豪沒有出聲，但他的表情一定透漏了什麼，因為伽利放聲大笑，好像民豪是他開眼以來見過最可笑的活笑話。「你以為我會毫無準備地來找你？你以為你跟他的關係還是只屬於你們之間的小秘密？告訴你吧，跟我一夥的人全知道了，只要我們之中有人活著回去，第一件事就是通報維安當局。一個行政區居民當著全施惠國的面宣稱要與都城居民通婚，我不認為他們會喜歡這件事。」伽利的語氣流露出一絲殘忍的滿足，「你以為他們會放過他嗎？」

 

民豪緩緩將弓放到地上，膝蓋著地，雙手放在腦後，憤恨地盯著伽利，感覺渾身血液滾著沸騰的氣泡。不可能這樣結束，他拒絕接受這樣的結局。

 

「我很樂意給觀眾一場真正的好戲看，」伽利聽起來真心覺得惋惜，「但是我趕時間。」他伸手勾過弓，民豪感覺的箭頭的冰涼質感抵上他的後頸。「真有趣，用你最擅長的武器殺死你......」

 

民豪用力往後撞出手肘，正中伽利膝頭，後者一個踉蹌摔倒在地，民豪撲到他身上，用全身的重量壓制他。伽利奮力撲騰，一個挺腰居然將他甩到一旁。民豪本能地抬起手，在對方壓住他的雙腿時狠狠將手指陷入伽利的臉。他的指尖傳來濕滑的觸感，像是摳破了某個濕潤脆弱的器官。伽利慘叫，民豪抓緊對方失去壓制力的瞬間用力一踹，跨到他背上，兩手分別扣住額頭與下巴，使勁往反方向一扭。  


 

四周瀰漫著塵土及鮮血的氣味，他從伽利的屍身上翻滾下來，跪在地上乾嘔。

 

砲聲響起。還有兩個，他喘息著逼自己撐起腿，他辦得到，他辦得到－－

 

就在這時，一股力道狠狠撞上他的後腰。

 

民豪低下頭，看著那枚貫穿腹部的矛頭，暗色血液迅速漫開，沿著金屬往下流淌。他張大眼睛，不，不是現在。

 

視線像進了水一般模糊。他試著站起來，卻跌坐在地。

 

攝影機，他瘋狂地轉動眼珠。這個地方到處都是那些該死的瞎卡玩意，他需要一台的時候它們在哪裡？

 

民豪的視野驀然暗去，緊接著全然的寂靜接管一切。腦中掠過的最後一抹意識是一縷柔軟的金色。

 

炮聲響了。

  
  


_在他不知道的時候，有人將他的肌肉與骨骼換成了棉花。紐特蜷起身體，在枕頭上蹭了蹭臉頰，覺得身體鬆散而溫暖。_

_他不知道競技場中發生什麼事，但都城當局暫停了他的職務，他們宣稱他不是停職清單上唯一的名字，在正式的調查結果出爐前，他被禁止離開他的住所。_

  _他無所謂，在他眼睜睜看著民豪的眼神失去焦點之後，很多事都無所謂了。_

  _有人從身後環住他的腰，將他攬進堅實溫暖的懷抱裡。他想轉頭睜開眼睛，抬手碰觸那張晝夜思念的臉，但是他好睏，連這一點力氣都沒有了。_

  _－－你回來了。_

  _是的，我回來了。不知為什麼，民豪聽起來有點悲傷。這一次，是你找到了我。_

  _那是什麼意思？紐特想道，不過這不重要，重要的是民豪回來了，他終於可以安心閉上眼睛。_

  _－－我們會在一起，對嗎？_

 

_民豪沒有說話，只是用嘴唇輕蹭他的耳垂及後頸。紐特將最後的知覺牢牢握在掌心，噙著笑融進無邊的黑暗裡。_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝讀到這裡的你，這個故事有實體書，如果想帶本子回家請這邊走：  
> http://goo.gl/forms/tkqoliffNB　
> 
> 感想/建議長期募集中（想砸雞蛋也請這邊走）：http://goo.gl/forms/aqs68fLJSW


End file.
